24 in 24
in 24 in 24]] 24 in 24 is a British behind-the-scenes documentary hosted by Jenni Falconer that explores the popularity of 24. It provides 24 reasons why one should watch "the best action on TV." It was featured on the Region 2 release of Season 7 on DVD. Summary The documentary begins with a summary of Seasons 1-3 in 68 seconds, recapping Jack Bauer's first few terrible days, including the assassination attempt on David Palmer, the death of Teri Bauer, Jack's return to CTU, the bombing of CTU, Chase and Kim's relationship, and Jack's addiction to heroin. It then moves on to show the new cast members for Season 7, beginning with Jon Voight, who plays Jonas Hodges. Janeane Garofalo (Janis Gold) talks about the removal of CTU and the insertion of the FBI. Hakeem Kae-Kazim (Iké Dubaku) mentions his role as a Colonel in the Sangalan army, and Annie Wersching (Renee Walker) talks about the work as an FBI agent that she does on the show. Tony Todd talks about his character, Benjamin Juma, who is a large antagonist for the season. The uniqueness of 24 is next explored, with Todd, along with Carlos Bernard, talking about the real time aspect of the show. Howard Gordon talks about what the show is best at; keeping people on their toes. Redemption actor Robert Carlyle says that it raised the bar for TV dramas. Mary Lynn Rajskub explains the excitement of working on such a show. Kiefer Sutherland says that the time-element is the best character in the show. The show's attention to detail is another point explored, showing examples of characters in the first and last episode of the season, and how similar they look. Bernard talks about how you become bored of things such as hair choices, citing the soulpatch that Tony Almeida sports during Season 7. The splitscreen: Cherry Jones complements the clever style it creates, and Garofalo says that she hugely enjoys the way it is presented. Evan Katz also says that it is a good technique to show the real-time. 24's popularity about the world is the next talking point, including the number of awards the show has won. The addictiveness of 24 is another reason for the show's popularity. Bernard says that no classic thrillers like 24 are around anymore, which makes it stand apart from the rest. Katz says that 24 was one of those shows that leads the way. Gil Bellows (Frank Trammell) complements Kiefer as the driving force behind the show. Kiefer himself says that Jack Bauer is a believable character. The difference between each day is the next focus; Sutherland talks about how what happens in each season affects each season. Gordon says that the Jack seen in Season 7 is very different to any seen before, backed up by Bernard. The unpredictability of 24 is also looked at, including how most of the time the actors do not know what is going on. Jones, Garofalo and Kae-Kazim all talk about the shocks that can occur when you read the scripts for the next episode. The action-packed nature of the show is another reason for its popularity, with clips from all seasons demonstrating this fact. Director Jon Cassar backs this up, saying that it is very organic for the show. The production staff is given a section on the show, with Jenni Falconer saying that they make it what it is. Cassar and Gordon are shown, as well as Dee Mansano, Jim Lapidus and Audrey Futterman-Stern. Chloe O'Brian herself receives a spot on the list, saying that she has managed to survive for so long and is almost as popular as Jack Bauer himself. A short interview with Mary Lynn Rajskub follows. Season 4, 5 and 6 are the next point of interest, with a 90 second recap counting as another reason for the show's longstanding presence. The relationships in 24 are next explored, including Jack and Tony (as talked about by Bernard and Katz) and Jack and Chloe (a relationship which Kiefer Sutherland denies). The Counter Terrorist Unit: focusing on the famous ring tone, Falconer expresses unhappiness at CTU's disbandment for Season 7. Gordon says that CTU is "down but not out", and some people will return. Death on 24 is commonplace, and another reason for the huge fanbase that it holds. A tribute to those that have died is shown; David Palmer, Edgar Stiles, Milo Pressman, Sherry Palmer, Nina Myers, Curtis Manning, Michelle Dessler, and Teri Bauer. A tribute to Tony Almeida is shown, before a question mark appears leading into the next section. The fate of Tony Almeida is brought up next, and the return of Tony is listed as another point of interest for the series. Bernard says that fans will enjoy the return. Cassar says that the return works well for the show. The bad guys are next shown, including Iké Dubaku and Jonas Hodges, both of whom talk about their roles on the show, as well as Carlos Bernard talking about his change of role. The Presidents of 24 are next looked at, reflecting back at all the Presidents, including Palmer, John Keeler, Charles Logan, Wayne Palmer, then Allison Taylor. Katz says that killing Palmer was difficult, but necessary for the season. The minor moments of romance in 24 are also looked at, with Jack and Audrey Raines' relationship, as well as Kim and Chase, and Tony and Michelle. Jack Bauer himself is the next person on the list, with interviews with all the cast members talking about why Jack is the "coolest and sexiest" hero on television. Sutherland says that getting the role was the "gift of a lifetime". It's the best show on television: cast and crew members talk about why they like it so much, and why it has been so popular amongst so many people. The number one question: What does Jack Bauer do on his day off? Falconer talks to Sutherland about the issue, who says that he sleeps, goes to the bathroom, and eats. A sneak peek at Season 7 is the final point on the list, with clips from the first three episodes shown. Background information and notes * Audrey Futterman-Stern's name is incorrectly spelt Futteman-Stern * Michelle Dessler's death is incorrectly shown as having occurred on Day 4. * Gil Bellows is incorrectly shown as playing Frank Trammell during Day 7 when in fact he only appeared in Redemption. 7